News TadashixReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: I do not own Big Hero 6, I hope you guys enjoy. It's a short story I came up with base on some real life events.


How long had you been staring at the computer screen now? You couldn't remember. What were you even doing? You couldn't remember that either. It seemed like your mind had been in a frog for days now, and you were finally pushing that frog aside to clear your mind. You look over to the side, where hung a calendar just above your desk. "June... 26th.." What day did you hear the news again? Ah that's right, June 23rd, It's only been 3 days. Yet it some how seemed longer then that. That's right, June 23rd is when you heard that one of your best friend's had cancer. What was it again? You couldn't remember, after the words cancer came out of parents mouth everything felt like it went blank. After that you remember seeing him, talking to him. What were you guys talking though? Old memories, probably. There was a loud knocking sound coming from your door, which had startled you and caused you to snap out of your train of thought and jump slightly from your seat. "I'm coming in (y/n)" You heard a familiar voice shout, as he opens the door. "Tadashi?.. What are you doing here? We're not suppose to meet til 4:30."

Tadashi raised his eye brow, as he set one hand on his waist while the other held some textbooks between his side and arm. "What are you talking about? It is 4:30, I should be asking you that. What are still doing in your pajamas, usually you're already dress waiting for me. Is everything okay (y/n)? You've been out of it like this for 3 days already." He frown a bit while eye brows furrow down slightly, as he made his way over to her bed setting the textbooks down. He stands there looking over at her with a worried expression.

Today you were meeting your darling boyfriend, who had graciously agreed to tutor you. You had asked him to tutor you about a week ago, when you failed your science test, again. You both had been meeting between your houses every other day since then. "It's 4:30 already? Sorry Dashi, I guess I lost track of time again. Heh, let me get dressed really quick kay?" You said, pushing yourself out of your chair in the process you stumble a little, your body felt much heavier then usual.

"Are you okay?" He said, rushing over to her side helping her away from her desk.

"I'm fine Dashi, my leg just fell asleep that's all. You worry too much." You smiled softy up at him, as you lean up kissing the side of his cheek close to his ear.

"Okay, just be more careful." He smiled back, wrapping his arms around her waist drawing closer kissing her forehead before letting go.

You let out a small content giggle, as you walk away from him opening your drawers as you pulled out some random comfortable clothes. You and him were already at an imitate point of your relationship, so for you it wasn't a big deal changing in front of him. You started slipping out of your clothes, as you notice from the corner of your eye a certain someone's cheeks turning red and awkwardly shifting. You let small laugh as you smile over at him mischievously, while standing in your underwear. You place your hands at your hips, as you decide to tease him just a bit. "What's wrong Hamada? It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"Can you PLEASE just hurry up and put some clothes on? It's kind of hard to tutor you, if all am thinking about is seeing you in your underwear." Tadashi said, rather embarrassed turning his back to her with his cheeks painted bright red, as he awkwardly scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"Hehe, Yes Sir." You said, teasing him again as you giggle lightly starting to get dress. You loved whenever you saw him, whenever you were having a bad day or feeling depressed about something he always seem to make you forget about it and feel better. Although you felt better with him around, you still felt something nagging at you. You shook your head lightly, pushing down that nagging feeling, ignoring it. "Alright let's get down to studying. I need to past this next test, I can't fail this class." You said, letting out a big sigh as you plop down on your bed, already exhausted at the thought.

"Good then let's get started, with no distractions. (Y/n)" Tadashi said, with almost a blaming tone in his voice as he look over at her crossing his arms. "Just because I can finish my projects on time, doesn't mean you'll have the same lucky with studying."

"But you enjoyed it last time" You smirked mischievously at him as you tilted your head slightly, referring to a certain time you both studied together.

"(Y/n)" Tadashi said, in a strict manner as his eyes followed her.

"Hai, Hai. Gomen Sensei." You said, looking away as you spoke in an "Innocent voice" as if trying to brush off the matter at hand, as you kick your legs back and forth slightly.

"Did you just say, "yes, yes. I'm sorry teacher?" in Japanese? Heh, and you call me a nerd." Rolls his eyes with a smile plastered to his face, as he walks over to her taking a seat on the other side of stack text books.

"Not as nerdy as you, that's why I need your help~" You said, with a small smile as you reach out for the books picking up the first one, opening it to the chapter you needed to study. As you and Tadashi were reading though the chapter, he randomly tries quizzing you here and there throughout it. Finally after a few hours of reading, writing down notes, and going though books of different chapters, you come close to the end. You tried not to yet it bug you as you read it, but it seem like every sentence was said "that" word. Of course you knew you would to face it sooner or later, but you weren't ready.

"(Y/n)..? Sweetie what's wrong, you're crying." Tadashi said, frowning with his lips slightly parted as he eye brows furrow together looking over at her concern. He leans forward a bit reaching his hands out towards her, as he cups her face directing it towards him while gently wiping his thumbs against her cheeks. He lets out a small sigh, "I knew something was wrong with you, why do you always hold these things in alone? (Y/n) I'm your boyfriend aren't I? So talk to me more... what's wrong?"

You eyes widen slightly as you heard his voice reaching out to you, but your gaze pointed down still. Before you knew it, tears started pouring down your cheeks as you let out a loud cry. "T-Tadashi..." You shut your eyes tightly, as you lowered your head tightening your fist around corners of your book wrinkling the pages.

He let out a small breath, as he gently removes the book from her slender hands setting it down behind them, then shoves the rest of books and notebooks that were between them back. He pushes himself closer to her wrapping his arms around her tightly and firmly, trying to give her a comforting embrace. He felt her head drive for his chest, and her hands clutch to his shirt as she cried harder. "It's going to be okay, whatever it is. It'll be okay, so cry as much as you need to and when you're done.. I'll listen to you" He said, rubbing one palm against her back trying to smooth her over.

You stayed in his arms for nearly 30 minutes, crying and letting yourself be consoled. After you feel your energy being drain from you, as you press forehead against his chest keeping quite for a while. "My friend... I heard... He has cancer... It's too late for the doctors to do anything.. That's what his parents said... They found out after he collapse in class, and was sent to the hospital. It's been all over school, everyone keeps talking about it.." You said, clutching his shirt tighter as you grind your teeth a bit, feeling a tightening pain in your chest.

He laid his chin lightly at the top of her head as he listen to her words carefully, waiting for a chance to speak. "I'm sorry hun.. I didn't know what was going on. I know losing someone is painful, especially when it seems all to soon." He let out a heavy sigh, as he closed his eyes feeling a stinging pain in his chest, at the thought of his own parents.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was worried if I bought it up with you.. it might bring up some unpleasant memories about your parents death." You said, dropping your shoulders a little as you let out a small breath. You slowly open your eyes and look up at him to meet his gaze. You eyes must have been swollen and red, you could feel them burning so you were sure they were.

"Don't worry about me, we're a team aren't we? So come to me, no matter what it is, I will listen to you. I promise, (y/n)." He said, giving her a faint smile as he pressed his forehead against hers. "If you need to ever cry or talk about it, I'm only a phone call away." He places one hand on her cheek, smoothing her cheek over with his thumb as he bought his lips down kissing her other cheek. "I don't think I've met a lot of your friends, have I?"

"Um, no I don't think so?" You said, questioning his sudden words. "Why?"

"Why don't we meet this friend of yours? His probably lonely without his friends, and if I come with you it'll make it a little easier to see him don't you think so?"

"Tadashi, you're the best. Thank you" You said, finally giving him a small smile as you nuzzled your face lightly against his palm. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go see him together next time, okay?" Tadashi said, smiling warmly down at her, as he then pulls her back into his embrace resting her head at his shoulder.

"Okay" You said, giving him a small nod returning a smile faintly. "I got my text book wet and winkled the pages didn't I?"

"Yeah" He replied with a small chuckle, that she was even thinking about something so small.

"Do you think my teacher will notice?" You asked, a bit worried.

"Probably" Tadashi said, with a small smile.

"There goes 10$" You sighed.


End file.
